Titanic
by My-Curly-Cue
Summary: Ms. Crawford's wedding day is near and she is getting married to a wealthy snob who pretends he loves her. She meets Jack Brewer on an amazing ship one night and he stops her from doing something she will regret. What happens between them? Rated T for Romance and Darker Themes *OOC *Titanic with a Kickin' It! twist*
1. The Talk

**Titanic **

**~The Talk~**

* * *

It was a beautiful day on the coast of England. The skies were clear with a perfect cyan blue color that held the bright shining sun in it's place in the sky. The chilled wind was a perfect temperature and it carried many seagulls that sang and flew about in flocks migrating back to the North for the upcoming spring.

Despite the perfect scenery, thousands of excited Brits were running around restlessly in lack of their tickets. Tickets for what you may ask? Well, the British ship manufacturers just released the biggest most luxurious ship that they have ever made and today was the date they decided to set sail this glorious perfect get-away ocean ride: The Titanic.

Mrs. Crawford was walking down the driveway of her multi-million dollar home, nose up high with her neck and back tall and proud. She was escorted by her personal maid Ms. Evelyn Dean. She was leading her family on an astounding wedding celebration for her daughter; Ms. Kimberly Crawford, soon to be Mrs. Wolfe. Even though Mrs. Crawford's prideful attitude was not a second late, Ms. Crawford's was the exact opposite. With her full length dress dragging across the brick driveway and the slump of her shoulders, you could easily define her as a very disappointed young lady. Why was she so glum during this outing you ask? Well, you see, she was the one getting married...apart of an arranged marriage. She disliked her future husband, Brad Wolfe, and though of him as a rich, famous, spoiled boy who cared for himself and only himself. He was just another famously in-famous son of yet another multi-millionare.

Kimberly had her head low and two inch heels clattering against the ground harder than a normal walk's should sound.

"Miss Kimberly, let me take your bags." Kim turned her head and grinned slightly at her personal maid Mrs. Felicity Watt. Mrs. Felicity was a widow for eleven years and had been working at the Crawford's Mansion for almost double that. Kimberly had thought that Mrs. Felicity was her most loyal friend, more like only friend.

"Please, call me Kim. Just like you always used to!" Kimberly's melodic voice informed her personal best friend. Mrs. Felicity smiled and set down the bags and stopped Kimberly.

"Well, miss Kim," she started putting most emphasis on her name, "It is oh so very hard for me to call you by your nick name for you are a young lady." she told Kim. Kim's smile widened but her face had dulled. Mrs. Watt sighed knowing why she was not excited about the next few months considering that Kim had talked to Felicity about anything in everything about her life.

"Kim, you know I was in an arranged marriage?" she asked the saddened young adult. Kim looked back into the maid's hazel eyes in shock.

"Wy have I never known of this?" Kim asked surprised that her closest friend had never informed her of something so very important. Mrs. Watt nodded.

"Yes, I never did think I would love him nor anything after words. But being with him every single day changed my thought of that and soon, he became my best of friends." Kim's wild glow in her eyes vanished and she turned away from Felicity.

"Thank you Felicity." she told her and smiled then turned to follow her mother to their family's carriage. Mrs. Felicity sighed then picked up Kimberly's bags, following the mother and daughter to their modern day way of transportation.

Kim had always known of arranged marriages and never actually thought that she would have to go through one. But, in knowing of her greedy mother, Kim always believed that she would have to go through one. Because of Mrs. Crawford's high greed in money, she demanded that her daughter was to marry Mr. Wolfe since he was in fact one of the richest young men in all of England but, Kim begged the differ. Night after night, argument after argument, Kim has been heart broken with her mother's lifeless love for her. Kimberly never did like thinking about that topic so, let's keep moving...

Kimberly Crawford stared out the window in deep thought of where on earth she would meet this soon-to-be husband of hers yet again. The blank expression on her face signaled that no one ought to talk to her but only Felicity was aware of that fact, so, Mrs. Crawford kept talking to her daughter about the numerous plans she had made to get everything done and perfect for her daughter's "big day".

"Hello? Kimberly? Are you even listening?" Kim was in her own world not even bothering to listen to her forceful mother's words.

"Kimberly!" she snapped. Kim whipped her head around to her mother.

"I am so sorry. In my own world, wishing that this day would never come." Kim mumbled the last part under her breath in complete sarcasm. She then felt a pinch on her upper arm and she was pulled over to her mother very harshly.

"Kimberly, there is no time for that non-sense. Enjoy your time of freedom before it's taken away." she whispered into her daughters ear. Kim rolled her eyes and stared out the window again wishing that this was all yet a nightmare.

Kimberly's eyes widened in shock. She could not contain her excitement and she squealed, sitting upright in her chair.

"The useless hell hole of a wedding celebration will be aboard, yours truly?" she exclaimed pointing to the broad ship that just floated on the coast. Mrs. Crawford gasped as Mrs. Felicity giggle but she did contain it because of the glare Mrs. Crawford sent her.

"Huh... I mean the wedding celebration?" Kim asked obviously guilty of her past words.

"Yes, it is we wanted your get-away to be perfect so, we bought tickets." Kimberly shone a toothy smile to Mrs. Watt then face the window again.

"Oh, and language missy." her mother finished. Kimberly rolled her eyes yet again but a wild grin sprouted on her lips at the sight of the perfect masterpiece.

"Dang it! Always getting a surprise from this young man!" Mr. Latzer complained. The middle aged man was sitting on the chair that was closest to the window at the table. Three other men, old and young, sat around it, anxious for the outcome of their little gambling game. But one in particular, with a smug smirk across his lips and with the constant pacing of his right leg, his buddy would conclude that he had yet another sinister plan in the making. Mr. Latzer was a fellow co-worker nothing more, nothing less. But with the money in front of his young eyes, Jack Brewer had found another addiction.

"Jack," his head quickly turned to his buddy Jerry Martinez who sat at his left. Jerry's eyes were widened with exhilaration of a familiar feeling the pair always had. Not changing the expression on his face, Brewer looked back at Latzer and leaned forward,

"Only five minutes left." his voice barely above a whisper could give any man's spirit a quickening shift. Jack's deep brown eyes were glowing with an excitement unlike any other.

Because the famous ship was leaving tonight, Jackson Brewer had the master plan on gambling for the two tickets with his fellow co-workers since there were only two to go around in the whole restaurant business. The four men worked at a coast side bar and planned to finally get out and sail the world, well Jack and his bud Jerry did anyways. The smell of liquor was very light because all the customers were already gone in hearing the boat's second honk of the horn. Jack's pacing leg just got faster with every second that had passed.

They were all sitting at the closest table to the door, money and two tickets in the middle. Jack was for sure that he had won Jerry and him some tickets to freedom but then, Mr. Latzer's latest move changed it all.

"HAHA! Beat that young ones!" he exclaimed standing up, with the two tickets in hand about to race out of the old shack. Jack would not let that happen and so, in use of the eleven years of karate training, he punched the man square in the nose. Then, all hell broke loose. The four men stood up and fought for the tickets to paradise. But, ignoring the pour of blood coming from Mr. Latzer's nose, Brewer quickly grabbed the two tickets and made a call to Jerry.

"JER! Let's go!" he yelled over all the commotion. The boys made there way out of the bar injure free. They turned and looked back in the window. Chairs flew, tables turned and money rained from the sky, but what stuck out the most to Jack was the beating of Mr. Latzer's piercing green eyes and hatred poured from them. Jack's eyes widened in shock and he grabbed Jerry's arm.

"JERRY!" he yelled. Jerry screamed his signature high-pitch girly scream and the pair raced off into the crowd of thousands of awaiting passengers of the ship. Jack was for sure that this was the week that would change his life; the week that would give him a sense of independence. Well, would Jackson Brewer be in for a surprise. A surprise that does change his life forever...

* * *

**Hello! So this is my latest idea! **

**Titanic with a twist!**

**Here are a few points about this new fanfic:**

**1.) the..."drawing" and "car" scenes will not be in this because it would be just awkward...**

**2.) no foul language will be present**

**3.) yes, this is the original Titanic there will not be a twist at the end of the book. **

**I hope you like this!**

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	2. Stolen Glance

**Titanic **

**~Stolen Glance~**

* * *

"HURRY!" Jackson screamed with a slight amount of laughter in his voice. Martinez was right behind him, acting and almost crying like a baby. Brewer was laughing just at that alone.

Jack was used to all the people around him; he was always in the city for he lived there. Why does he work at a coast line bar almost seven miles away from the city? Well, Jerry made him. Yes, as hard as it seems to believe that a personality like Jerry's would demand one's like Jack's, it's true.

"Finally." Jack whispered under his breath. They reached the entrance of the ship. But, just as the pair were about to burst into the door to be safe from Mr. Latzer and his furious group, the door swung open for them. Jack jumps back from almost being cast into the ocean and looks up to the man's eyes who opened the door. It was Mr. Walton. A friend of Mr. Latzer. His lips were pulled into a smirk and his hands were ready to grab the small young man in front of him. Jack gasped not expecting this and he whipped around to Jerry, pushing his shoulders. Jerry screamed yet another high pitched girly scream as he fell backwards into the sea of people. Jack smirked as he raced down the steps and just before Jerry fell onto the hard concrete, Jack grabbed him by the collar and started running, dragging his friend. Jack tried to contain his laughter from the useless prayers that Martinez was currently chanting. Jerry finally found his footing and turned around quickly to run alongside his controlling friend.

Jack had a plan to get on that ship without Latzer or Walton. His lips were pulled at another grin. He was so excited today, just as everyone else, since he obtained the tickets that he's desired for five long weeks. All that waiting was about to pay off and he would not let it be thrown down the drain.

Jackson and Jerry were not rich, very poor and they looked upon the wealthy English folk just as they looked down to them. Jack was very proud to have those tickets, even though they were the lowliest class; at least they were even tolerated on the Titanic.

The young friends wove through the crowd and soon, they found themselves on the very edge of the harbor, just around the perimeter of the swarming citizens. Jack scanned the area and realized that he had lost both Latzer AND Walton; easier than he originally expected.

"C'mon Jer, let's go have the hour of a lifetime." he suggested to Jerry. Jerry's eyes widened and the same excited glow as everyone else's in those days waved into his.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" he exclaimed and raced forward. Jack laughed and caught his collar.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." he told Jerry. Jack was aware that he and his American bud were very misplaced and not blending in with the English citizens. They were both Americans, from America, and were born in America. What were they doing here? Well, they were taken to England at a very young age with the orphanage that they were adopted into. Both of their parents set them up for adoption. They were not blood brothers but it was very hard to think opposite from it.

Jack was leading Jerry to the great ship when a flash of honey blond hair deep in the crowd caught his eyes. He secretly woven them through the crowd slightly away for the ship to see who it was. The young lady was walking up the ramp of the one and only luxurious first class entrances. Her assumed to be mother was in front of her, not looking very happy. Jack noticed even from the far distance that she was not very excited and very reserved. Her golden locks flowed in tiny curls and stopped just below her shoulders. It was pinned back with a small red hat above the clasp. She wore a blood red velvet full length dress with white lace at the top. The sun was gleaming off the gold chains around her neck that gave hr skin the perfect tone.

"Jack. JACKSON!" Jack was pulled out of his trance from Jerry and he turned to him.

"You're going the wrong way." he mumbled. Jack then looked around to get yet another feel for his surroundings and realized that he had just passed the third class entrance.

"Oops." he whispered. It was very unlike for Brewer to have such a simple answer and Jerry grew suspicious of the brunette. Jack just turned ninety degrees and they were off to the ship. Jack looked up once more and saw the same lady. She turned off the ramp and was walking their way. Her deep brown eyes were glowing with the sun and he knew that if he moved more towards the boat, he would be able to make eye contact with her. Her steps were quicker than his considering no one except her family was around her while every single on of the second and third class passengers were surrounding him. Then, he succeeded. He just stepped foot on the third class ramp and looked up to her, eyes widened. She was looking at him strait in the eyes. He didn't break the stare but she did. Jack smirked slightly when he saw he looked down at her feet with a light blush poking at her cheeks.

"JACK!" Jerry then yelled in his ear. Jack flinched and pushed Jerry away.

"Let's go!" the aggravated friend told him. Still recovering from the look he stole from her, he followed his friend up the ramp and into the ship. The hallways were panted a smooth white and the lights were each a beautiful lit lamp shade on top. The ceilings were lined with white pipes and a chestnut brown wood. Jerry pulled Jack's arm and he looked at him. Jerry pointed down the hallway and with that, the two took off. Jack was out of breath with laughter as he finally found a room that had two spare beds. When they burst through the opened door, other young men their age welcomed them loudly and Jack and Jerry threw their small bags at a bunk bed, Jerry on top Jack on the bottom.

All of a sudden, Jerry grabbed Jack's arm and he raced out of the room. Jack was laughing so hard he couldn't control Jerry's grip. his arm. The two were on a full out sprint heading towards the highest, upper deck. Just as they stepped foot onto the deck, Jack stopped Jerry. After a breath, Jack exclaimed,

"What are you doing?" Laughter still taking over his breath. Jerry grinned.

"Trying to get some fresh air since it's so confined in there." Jack nodded and the two walked around the deck getting a feel for the ship they would be spending for the week.

The ship was heading towards New York City, USA and Jack and Jery would not pass the chance to go and visit their birth place for the second time.

They then sat on a beach chair side by side planing their week. Jack then flinched at another sight of blond hair. He looked up to the first class balcony and saw the same young lady he did when they were entering the ship. Jack still heard Jerry's words but they went into one ear and out the other. He was looking up at her too intently to listen to his excited friend. Only a few seconds later, he caught her eyes and he grinned at her. The girl was standing at the railing with her elbows on the rail. Her hat was off and it looked at if she had ripped it off with completely annoyance of the clothing. Her hair was brushed by the wind at the perfect speed. Then, at the sight of her lips curving, Jack smiled realizing she was smiling back.

"Dude, Jack!" Jerry's voice tried to get his attention but failed n doing so. He finally decided to see who it what Jack was staring at and his gaze turned to the blond. A sly smirk curved at his mouth.

"Jack!" he exclaimed pounding on his shoulder. Jack flinched and looked at him.

"What?" he snapped. Jerry smirked and Jack knew what it was about.

"Oh... no no no-"

"YES!" Jerry exclaimed over his voice. Jack glared a him then looked back at her. She was looking away with a smile of laughter on her lips. Jack then turned to his suspicious friend.

"You so like her." he mumbled under his breath. Jack elbowed him. the stomach and Jerry gasped.

"Go talk to her." he groaned; sounding like a dying whale. Jack smiled then looked generally to his left.

"Can't do that, she's first class. Can't go in there." Jerry tugged on Jack's thin white sleeve and Jack turned to him. Jerry wore a face that told him, "Really?" Jack knew what he meant. Jackson Brewer was the guy who would do anything in everything he pleased; the one who snuck into building and places that he was forbidden to go into. Jerry would not stop staring at him and Jack finally gave in.

"Alright, alright I'll talk to her tonight." he chuckled.

"Yes." Jerry whispered with a successfulness in his voice that made Jack roll his eyes.

"Let's go somewhere where I can get all your attention instead of be being a complete third wheel." Jerry murmured and with that, Jack followed him off the chair and they walked into the third class' main lobby where food was served; Jerry's weakness.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	3. End Note

**Hello readers. **

**I am extremely sorry for not updating any stories in such a long time! It's just that I haven't had any inspiration for Kickin' It, even the show. The show is just dull, kiddish, and not as good as it used to be. Season one was so amazing and funny but now, it's boring. **

**As much as I hate to say it, I won't be finishing any stories on this account any longer. I have moved to my other account:**

**bowtiesandbrits: u/4828723/bowtiesandbrits**

**Which is where I will publish my Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock fanfics. (SuperWhoLockian now) **

**I hope you guys understand. But, to not take everything away all at once, I will be finishing two of the however many stories I have here. ****_On The Fifth Floor_**** and ****_Casa Del Mara Estates_**** are the two I pick. **

**_On The Fifth Floor_****:**

**Because my best friend really, really wants me to finish it and if I finish it, I'd want you guys to read it :)**

**_Casa Del Mara Estates_****:**

**Because it's mature enough and has a very OOC setting where I can change the characters to either be my own or one of my other fandoms. **

**I'm really sorry again. I will be reading some more Kickin' It fanfics and hopefully review so don't think I completely left you guys! I will be on my other account reviewing too :) **

**Farewell Friends**

**-Lee:)**


End file.
